politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Divine: Part I
The Divine: Rebirth of Divine Life Vibrant green, scent of sweet meadows, crawling with life, this is full of life that will bring hope and joy to the world. ''- The Savior of Holy Light'' Before the mortals developed the conscious, the ability to know the situations around them, Orbis was still a young planet facing some of harsh beating from being bombarded by meteorites and asteroids. Life comes and go, each with history and their purpose to battle for survival of fittest. Orbis remained unstable even for the most of the lifeforms to expand successfully without taking heavy impacts. The day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis after it has settled down and became calm. The Darkness was strong at that time, to a certain extent in some regions are engulfed by absolute darkness and the life was not possible. The Light was widely scattered across Orbis, whereas some regions received little to no light than it normally would. The Savior of Holy Light wanted to revitalize the life and bring it back to Orbis. On the First Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis. She landed on the fragile, crumbling, yet soft and gentle soil. With each stride she take leaves a footprint behind that shortly disappears into the ground as it has never been touched before. She knelt and placed The Lightbringer aside as she reached onto the gentle soil with her pale, yet beautiful and wise palm. She waited for a few moment then to clutch her hand to grab some soil from the very land of Orbis. She made a hole in her hand and watched as the soil slowly falls back onto the ground. She glanced to her right and saw that a miniature plant just has started growing. Tiny, vibrant green, yet afraid of the Darkness, not knowing if it will survive the night. The Savior of Holy Light stood up and sheathed The Lightbringer, knowing that such a life requires light, something that the life can reach toward and be admired upon. So, she ascended back into the heaven. On the Second Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis and saw that the miniature plant has grown into a young tree. She placed her wise palm onto the tender bark of young tree. The tree whispered to her, saying that it is still afraid of Darkness. It was fortunately enough not to be consume by Darkness because it was too small to be seen. It also need light, something that it can reach toward and be looked up. The Savior of Holy Light promised to protect the young and fragile tree from the Darkness by beaming the radiating light on it until it becomes strong enough to endure it. So, she ascended back into the heaven and provided the light to the young tree. On the Third Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis and saw that the young tree is no longer a young tree, but an adolescent tree. The branches has sprouted from the trunk and leaves has begun growing onto the branches. "Vibrant green, scent of sweet meadows, crawling with life, this is full of life that will bring hope and joy to the world," said The Savior of Holy Light. Upon to her realization, the life also have capacity. They have needs, and without fulfilling their needs, the life will wither and cease to exist on Orbis. The Savior of Holy Light promised to perform manual works so that the adolescent tree can continue to grow and get the care it needs to ensure that it will survive against the Darkness. So, she ascended back into the heaven and provided the light to the adolescent tree. On the Fourth Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis and saw that adolescent tree has grown into an adult tree. Its vibrant green leaves swaying as it stood tall and brave. The sweet scent of meadows pulses from the tree that is irresistible. "The heart of Orbis, where the life will convene toward it and grow together into a diversity vibrant community," The Savior of Holy Light softly spoken under her breathe. She took out The Lightbringer and did the manual work. With each pummel she planted into the harden soil, the light that radiates from The Lightbringer softens the soil. She also brought the pure water from river and poured it all over the soften soil to ensure it remains soft throughout the night. By the time it was done, it was near night time. So, she ascended back into the heaven and provided the light to the adult tree. On the Fifth Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis and saw that adult tree has grown into elder tree. The leaves has turned their color very slightly. Its sweet scent has grown a bit bitter and the bark on the trunk and branches has aged quite a bit. The small lifeforms that has been crawling on elder tree as the tree provides nutrition to the lifeforms so they can grow as well too. The Savior of Holy Light became a bit worried, as she never seen such a lifeform changing their colors. So she assumed that it might be sick and might get better after a time of rest. So, she ascended back into the heaven and provided the light to the elder tree. On the Sixth Day The Savior of Holy Light descended to Orbis and saw that elder tree has grown into ancient tree. The bark has begun to fall apart slowly and the leaves falling off the branches, scattering across the soft, yet gentle soil of Orbis. The sweet scent has vanished. A tear rolled down The Savior of Holy Light's left cheek, thinking that such a life will not be possible to exist on Orbis after the death of tree. She placed her palm on the ancient tree, to her surprise the tree has aged quite fast has demonstrated its wisdom. The ancient tree whispered to her, On the seventh day, the Darkness will come and consume Orbis. You must ensure that my seeds will survive the Darkness and start their life after life. Determined that life will continue to live their life after ancient tree gives in. So, she ascended back into the heaven and provided the light to the ancient tree. On the Seventh Day The Darkness has engulfed Orbis and it was in total Darkness. The Savior of Holy Light quickly descended into the Darkness and drew out The Lightbringer. The light beamed from The Lightbringer that cause excruciating pain as it touched upon the demons' skin. The Savior of Holy Light hovers above the ground, pointing her swords at the savage demons. Each demon growled and hissed in pain as they attempted to attack The Savior of Holy Light, only to bounced back as she pointed The Lightbringer toward them. The strength of the Darkness was at it peak compared to The Savior of Holy Light who accounted for just only one of the Light. The Savior of Holy Light only had one purpose: Ensure that the life will continue to grow and become a vibrant community. Simple as it sounds. So she rose The Lightbringer and pummeled it into the soil of Orbis. A powerful, fast traveling shockwave of pure light quickly obliterate the Darkness as their bodies quickly vanished out of blue. The shockwave traveled from The Savior of Holy Light to the opposite axis, ultimately swept the Darkness that has been sprawling since Orbis was born. She took a few deep breathes and proceeds to draw out The Lightbringer out of the soil and sheathed it. Soon enough, the light has begun to shine once again. She looked around the ground and saw many sprouts has start to grow. Seven days ago when she descended to Orbis and took care of one sprout that brought hope of life to the world. She knew that eventually these lifeforms will be able to form a community to defend themselves against the Darkness whom brings Chaos and Sorrow. Ever to that day, The Savior of Holy Light has not returned to Orbis but to oversees them from the Heaven. Category:Religion